Virtual Rocket Storm
by Gryff Taylor
Summary: Looking for an adverage adventure in the VPE? Well this isn't the right story for you! After five days the Twerp Trio have brought down the wrath of the evil Seven. Join them on day 6 as all of team rocket come after them under orders of the evil Yukio!
1. Chapter 1

**(Writers note:** Some things may not make sense to you if you have not read the first story in the series 'Welcome to the VPS'. However feel free to read this first if you'd prefer**) **

**Virtual Rocket Storm **

**So the storm starts**

Earth July 22nd 2018

It was the morning of the sixth day in the VPE. Yesterday Tyson had been confronted by the head of Team Rocket, who he now knew to be Yukio. It had only been the fourth day when he had met Bill and began a dangerous quest to beat the evil group known as The Seven. Yukio was one of the members of the group and Tyson and his friends Jack and Yumi had brought his wrath upon them. Yesterday was close, if it hadn't been for the thing from the sky they would have been beaten by Yukio and their adventure would have come to a swift end.

Tyson was sat in his kitchen he'd been eating the same piece of toast and drinking the same orange juice for the last hour. Five more minutes and he'd have to enter the Pokémon world once again. To start with it was fun, even when they had Team Rocket after them Tyson had enjoyed exploring the virtual world, but now with The Seven after them playing seemed more like a chore. Only five days of game play and he'd been selected to decide the fate of the virtual world.

He got up off of the chair and sighed heavily as he slowly walked towards his garage door where the VPE was waiting to engulf him. He reached out for the door handle thinking about how many rockets would attack them today, but at the same time fearing another attack from Yukio. Bill was their only hope of even coming close to understanding what was really going on here. As the VPE turned on Tyson couldn't help but to think, why couldn't he just play the game like everyone else? Evil group free!

PE January 6th 1

By the time he got online Jack and Yumi were there waiting for him. Jack was a ten year old boy that Tyson had met on the first day. He was very hyperactive and excited twenty-four/seven. Even though Jack occasionally drove Tyson up the wall he was a good kid, and Tyson had thoroughly enjoyed playing the game with him. Yumi on the other hand was different - it was only recently Tyson had begun to like her after day four when her Charmander was stolen by Team Rocket. Before that she'd been arrogant and selfish, the fame had gone to her head. Once she'd lost her Pokémon she realised that she needed Jack and Tyson.

They had logged off inside the Poké centre in Cerulean city yesterday after narrowly escaping Yukio. Normally they logged on at twelve exactly, but today they'd arranged to log on an hour later to throw Team Rocket off. It had appeared to work until they got outside the safety of the poké centre, where they were confronted by two hotshot rockets. As soon as they spotted Tyson, Jack and Yumi they sprung to action. Their choice of Pokémon wasn't that fantastic, but they still had four of them. Jack wanted the pleasure of taking them out himself.

Jack sent out Raticate, Pikachu and Wartortle. One of the rockets ordered their Pidgey to attack Raticate, Jack responded with a thundershock aimed at the wing. The effect was that Pidgey went spiralling out of control eventually crashing into the rockets other Pokémon. Next one of the ground types used dig, Jack followed the possible lines with his eyes, and ordered Wartortle to cover the ground in front of them with water. As the ground softened the movement of the Diglet was made clear, Jack quickly ordered Pikachu to jump high in the air avoiding the attack. As it showed its head Jack told Wartortle to spray it with water, without instruction Pikachu shocked it with electricity, knocking the enemy out.

With the advantage in numbers Jack finished off the rockets in a few attacks. Once they were sure there were no more rockets about Tyson, Jack and Yumi ran as fast as they could unsure if Yukio would be following. Every second they were away from cities they were vulnerable to attack. Even if they were in a city Tyson was sure it would only be a matter of time before Yukio caught up with them.

It wasn't until they reached the underground pass that they were ambushed. However they'd been expecting an attack here, before the rockets could even say, "Hey there they are!" The twerp trio had sent out all their Pokémon and were waiting to attack.

Tyson's Combusken was first to attack. This was because it was a rare - Bill had called it a 'Super Stat'. Its speed statistic was four times higher than it should be, making it extremely fast. Combusken took out three Rockets before they even attacked back, but a water gun hit Tyson's Pokémon as it ran past. It didn't knock it out but it did stop it in its tracks. The battle didn't last long even with five rockets Yumi's Charmeleon flamed the rest of the Rockets' Pokémon.

Without any Pokémon left the rocket horde ran off, and with the way clear Tyson, Yumi and Jack continued through the pass to Vermillion City for their third gym battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtual Rocket Storm **

**Digging for Diglet**

Vermillion city was buzzing with life it seemed trainers of electric type Pokémon from all over had come here to train. The city was brought to life by the magnificent vessel, with the golden letters S.S Ann written on the side, standing out against the white body of the ship. Light blue sea lapped against the bottom of the boat, every so often it would sparkle yellow as electric type moves lit up the city.

While the majority of the sky was as blue as the sea the sky about the gym was black. Lighting struck a rod on top of the building causing the entire building to glow a blinding yellow, as the light dimmed two images. The tails of the Raichu and Pikachu met in the middle forming the doors. Then for an instant the building went dark, until the next strike hit. Diglet tunnel was to the east of town, in front of the entrance there was a tent set up.

After stopping at the poke centre Tyson, Yumi and Jack headed over to the tent. Above the tent was a dirt covered sign, through the muck the words Diglet Safari. After the crushing defeat at the hands of Yukio and his ground types, Tyson had been thinking about getting a ground type himself. To the left of the entrance there was another muck covered sign stating if you can't catch a Diglet for 200 pokécoins.

The trio spilt up as Tyson went into Diglet tunnel Yuri and Jack decided to spend some time getting supplies in case rockets showed up. The tunnel had become the centre point for ground type training in the Kanto area. With electric types raging above ground the players had decided to train ground types below ground to crush Lt. Surge. There were several full sized battlefields scorched by flames into the floor. The deeper into the cave Tyson got the darker his surroundings became until he had to send out Combusken to light up the area.

Tyson felt liked he'd been walking for hours when the ground erupted beneath him. Suddenly a river of worm like creatures swept him off his feet and he was going down stream.

**New Pokédex Entry:**

**Diglet may be small, but damn there though!**

The river finally came to a stop in a large room in the centre were about twenty Dugtrio. As soon as he was free Tyson returned Combusken and ran as fast as he could out of the tunnel. The only problem was he had no idea where he'd been taken. To make things worse the chanting of 'Diglet-dig, Diglet-dig, trio, trio, trio' was close behind him all the time.

Finally Tyson crashed into another player who was kind enough to so him the way back to the beginning. As soon as they'd got back to the battlefields every player in the tunnel turned to face into the tunnel as the ground shook violently and the cant grew louder and louder. Yuri and Jack came into the tunnel just in time to see an army of Diglet and Dugtrio emerge from the gloom.

Almost instantly a wall of water types stood between the army and the trainers, a wave of water shot out and the cave was flooded a sea of Diglet was washed back into the cave. Tyson Managed to get a poké ball out just in time to capture one of the Diglet, before they disappeared.

The trainer army were just about to congratulate each other when a blinding light lit up the tunnel. Suddenly over sixty Dugtrio came charging towards the trainers. The water Pokémon began to charge their attacks, but the Dugtrio were expecting the attack. In an instant they disappeared behind the ground. As quickly as they'd dug the resurfaced behind the front line and continued out of the cave.

In a mad rush trainers returned their Pokémon and followed the Dugtrio, forgetting about the other Diglet. As soon as the last of the Pokémon were removed the Diglet made their second assault. Back up top it was hell, seeing as Vermillion was electric type central the ground type Diglet and Dugtrio were winning.

At this point Tyson and a few other trainers took charge. "Everyone with water types from a circle around the Diglet." Within seconds a well coordinated strategy was formed. The water types pushed the Diglet back into the tunnel and with one final blast the Pokémon disappeared into the darkness.

Cheers roared across the city Tyson and the other leaders were congratulated for their quick thinking and everything returned to normal. Moments later a sign appeared outside Diglet Tunnel reading:

**List of Banned Trainers: **

**JAMES DYSON **

**(Writers Note: **Sorry this update took me so long I hit writers block, from now on I'll update this story at least once a fortnight, if I don't feel free to poke me!**) **


End file.
